


Scrabble

by katrinawritesthings



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 09:21:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17660039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katrinawritesthings/pseuds/katrinawritesthings
Summary: theyre playing scrabble but taem has a vibe in him bc reasons“A triple date,” Jonghyun had said happily when he opened the door to let Jinki in. He’s just as bubbly and pleasant now as he was then, acting perfectly innocent as he plucks out letter tiles from his own stand with one hand and bumps up the vibration inside of Taemin with the other holding the controller in his hoodie pocket.





	Scrabble

Taemin knew he should’ve been more wary when Jonghyun said he wanted to do something dommy today. He knew he should’ve asked questions, gotten clarification, because he knew Jonghyun was up to something devious. He always is when he doms. And he hardly ever even wants to dom anyway, but he was  _so excited_ and giddy for today. Taemin should have known something was suspicious.

But he didn’t, and he was nice and trusting and encouraging, and now he’s here, on the living room floor, a vibrator deep in his ass, his whole body hot, his skin tingling, his cock so hard and leaking so much pre into his boyshorts that they’re practically soaked through, doing his best to arrange his letter tiles onto the scrabble board without letting his hand shake. Jinki hums when he puts the final letter of his word--torture, fittingly enough-- on the board, bottom lip between his teeth, eyes dark and focused. He has no fucking idea, Jonghyun’s other boyfriend, just like Taemin had no idea he would be coming over today.

“For a triple date,” Jonghyun had said happily when he opened the door to let Jinki in. He’s just as bubbly and pleasant now as he was then, acting perfectly innocent as he plucks out letter tiles from his own stand with one hand and bumps up the vibration inside of Taemin with the other holding the controller in his hoodie pocket. Taemin almost whimpers, but stops himself just in time; he doesn’t stop his fingers from fumbling in the letter bag and dropping the new letters he was trying to take. He forces a little laugh at himself and mumbles something about his clumsy fingers so Jinki won’t suspect anything.

Though, with how loud the buzzing from Taemin’s ass sounds to him, he can’t fathom how Jinki doesn’t suspect anyway. It sounds so loud, feels so loud, like his whole body is vibrating, like if he lets himself go he’ll vibrate right out of existence right in front of Jinki.

“E-j-e-c-t,” Jonghyun hums happily, using Taemin’s E from before and landing his J on a triple letter score, looking very pleased with himself for playing so well. Taemin shoots him a dirty look, one Jinki will think is in response to the good word but Jonghyun will know is in response to his cute little secret order. _Eject._  Humph. Like he thinks Taemin is going to forget his original order to not let Jinki know just to nut on command now. When Jonghyun quickly turns his vibration all the way up and then down again he closes his eyes, bites the insides of his cheeks, tries not to breathe too heavily as his whole body jolts with pleasure. This is so fucked up.

Thankfully, Jinki doesn’t notice; Taemin watches him staring at his own letters, fists gripping the hem of his sweater. He lifts a hand and reaches for one, then hisses softly and takes it back. With a glance at Jonghyun, he reaches for it again and starts spelling out a word.

“Re… fuse,” he mumbles, placing each letter carefully and using Taemin’s R. When he’s done he reaches over the board to dig in the bag for more letters. Taemin looks at his own and grimaces. He really doesn’t have anything good. Picking up three, he sighs before laying them down.

“Butt,” he mumbles, grumpy. He doesn’t even get the B on a special space. Jinki chuckles, and Jonghun giggles, though Taemin feels like Jonghyun’s laughter is much more knowing and focused. Before he can throw Jonghyun a glare, the vibrator in his butt slowly revs up to full speed. He grips his hands into little fists instead, trying to focus, as Jonghyun lazily switches his vibration up and down in little waves, pleasure rolling over him again and again. This is so unfair.

He shifts his weight, trying to figure out a way he can maybe get his legs under him to relieve some of the pressure, but that turns out to be a bad idea--his movement makes the vibe press right up against his prostate. He barely restrains himself from grunting, but he can’t do anything to stop his hips from rolling forward slowly, trying to get more pressure and more pleasure. He’s just thankful that Jinki is looking through his own letters right now. It’s giving him time to try to control himself.

Jonghyun hums lazily, looking between his letters and the board, both hands in his hoodie pocket. Taemin feels his breaths shudder as they come out of him and chances a glance up at Jinki. He’s gripping his sweater so hem his knuckles are white, a deep furrow between his brows, thighs pressed tight together where they weren’t before. Taemin frowns. That’s weird. It’s just a game of scrabble. He doesn’t--

“Wait,” Jinki says suddenly, loudly. Jonghyun stops halfway through reaching for a letter, smile huge on his face. When Taemin looks at Jinki’s face, he’s looking right back at him, eyes wide. Jinki gapes at him wordlessly, and Taemin looks back, and then Jonghyun ramps up his vibration hard and he hisses and hits his knee with his fist. At the same time, Jinki’s eyes close and his teeth clench. When Jinki opens his eyes again it’s to glare at Jonghyun.

_“Does Taemin have a fucking vibe in him too,”_  he hisses viciously. Before Taemin can even comprehend what all of those words mean together, two things happen: One, his vibrator suddenly turns all the way off, leaving him feeling empty yet still full and extremely unsatisfied, thrown way off guard. And two, Jinki suddenly shudders hard, face scrunching up, mouth opening in a silent groan, hands coming down hard on the ground to steady himself as his hips jerk forward and back, almost like he's just--

“Oh my fucking god,” Taemin says loudly.

“You  _won_ , you did it, pretty Jinki, my  _gorgeous_  Jinki, mmm,” Jonghyun coos, scooting over to Jinki and lifting both hands to rub his shoulders, to cup his face and bring him up, panting and breathless, for a warm, messy kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> #taem: buh... wuh ???? excuse ??? can i nut??? hello???? help???#jinki: u think ur real fuckin cute dont u making me cream myself u got a lot of Nerve#jong: what are u gonna do about it ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) gonna punish me ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)#jinki: ur such a gremlin#taem: HELLO???????#taems first mistake was not immediately saying no when jong said he wanted to do someth dommy#bc jong doing something dommy always winds up with him suffering#ontae dont rly kno each other that much they jsut both know each other as jonghyuns other bf#theyve hung out sometimes but never on their own only with jong#jong: hm how can i get my two lovely babes to get to know each other#jong: : ))) vibrator scrabble obviously


End file.
